Sucre Sale
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, fluff insubmersible et pathetique] Hmm ca sent bon... mais qu'estce que ca sent ? Pour mon tit Pad'


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : euh… aucune idée XD **

**Rating : T parce que c'est... XD **

**Pour qui : Pour mon petit Padawan. Pourquoi ? Paske ! J'ai pas besoin de raison ! ¤ câline ¤ **

**Résumé : hmm ça sent bon... mais qu'est-ce que ça sent ? **

**Ps : la chanson de Zazie passait sur ma playlist de baladeur mp3 donc vala pour le titre :p **

* * *

* * *

**Sucré salé **

¤

**Là-bas dans les montagnes suisses, dans une maison de bûcherons, enfin, une maison de fonction, 30 août AC 200. 11h30. **

¤

Je rentre de mission solo, en uniforme plus noir que réglementaire et rangers boueuses dans une maison de fonction.

Maison où nous vivions tous, quand nos emplois du temps le permettaient, économie oblige.

Je rentre de mission, sale et fourbu quand elle m'a pris en traitre.

¤

- Bonjour… com… !

- Tu la sens ?

¤

Une odeur.

Une odeur particulière, un peu comme de l'amande amère, pourtant je n'aime pas les desserts.

Une odeur chaude, sucrée, vanillée naturelle, sans extrait…

Je n'aime pas la vanille.

Une odeur onctueuse, on sent la texture, la consistance crémeuse sur la langue…

Je déteste la crème. Je suis plutôt une langue salée, les rations de survie avaient conditionné mes goûts en matière de gastronomie.

¤

- Pardon ?

- …

¤

Je n'aime ni le sucre, ni la vanille, ni la crème.

Et pourtant la combinaison des trois et peut-être d'autre chose m'a fait saliver sur le pas de la porte.

Bizarre. Déroutant. Appétissant. Peut-être un trop-plein de rations de survie ?

Je salive.

¤

- Hey !

- …

¤

Je l'ai pistée, cette odeur, je l'ai flairée.

Je l'ai aimée.

Je balance blouson de cuir marron et ordinateur à Winner avant de traverser l'entrée beige et boisée, ignorant complètement son « hey » indigné et justifié.

J'ai envie… je ne comprends rien.

¤

- Quelles manières… et il va tout salir avec ses rangers. HO !

¤

Traversé le salon écru, évitant de justesse le canapé d'angle vert bouteille et les longues jambes de Trowa.

¤

- …

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu shampooineras la moquette.

- … ¤ doigt d'honneur ¤

- ¤ sourire ¤. Je le dirai à Quatre.

- … ¤ marmonne ¤ Je nettoierai.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu… hey ! MES PIEDS !

¤

Après avoir écrasé copieusement les chaussons de Barton, traversé la cuisine jaune et blanche fronçant les sourcils.

L'odeur vanillée disparaît sous un canard laqué par Wu Fei.

Je n'aime pas le canard. Il me prive de mon odeur.

¤

- Imbécile ! Tu vas tout faire rater !

¤

Retourné au salon où je retrouvais un peu de cette odeur douce, légèrement épicée, je n'y comprenais rien. La faim sûrement. Sûrement pas.

Là je n'ai pas besoin de manger. Mais envie de goûter à ce que je sens.

L'odeur est dans le salon… mais où ? Je me suis mis à chercher un peu partout dans la pièce, les sens en alerte.

Trowa hausse un sourcil, tournant les pages de son magasine alors que je passais devant et derrière le canapé, en quête de ce qui vrillait mes sens.

Je veux tout manger.

¤

- Tu vas ruiner la moquette.

- Tu ne la sens pas ?

- Sentir quoi ?

- Ah, c'est par là-haut.

- ?

¤

Pas très loin du divan il y a un escalier de bois qui mène aux chambres.

Une maison simple, à trois pièces, aux antipodes de nos planques. Cinq chambres ne rentraient pas dans le budget de Une.

Nous partageons les chambres. Winner et moi sommes dans la même.

Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, guidé par cette odeur et j'avais chaud, alors je commence à ôter ma cravate, déboutonner ma chemise, ôter les pans de l'intérieur de mon pantalon.

J'arrive devant ma chambre et elle ne sentait rien. Rien que le propre. Ça ne venait pas de là.

Je suis totalement irrationnel. Je suis comme un gosse en quête de sucre d'orge. Ridicule.

¤

- D'où cela peut-il venir…

¤

Je passe devant la salle de bains où je laisse chemise, cravate dans le panier à linge sale.

Je profite pour ôter mes rangers pour les nettoyer plus tard, et retire mes chaussettes plus noires que beiges pour les mettre dans le panier.

J'aurais bien pris la peine de me laver un minimum mais l'odeur, l'odeur trop forte, trop proche, m'empêchait de faire les choses convenablement.

J'étais entré ici parce que l'odeur était là, enfin était passée par là, récemment. Beaucoup plus présente que dans le salon, mais encore pas assez.

Il fallait ressortir pour la retrouver.

Il fallait que je la goûte, que je sache à côté de quoi je passais.

¤

Je sors, reniflant l'air, comme un chien, me dirigeant là où l'odeur était la plus forte.

La chambre de Chang ?

Je passe devant elle et oui cela venait de là. L'odeur était très forte, trop forte. Indécemment sucrée. Sensuelle.

Et la porte est entrouverte.

Un bruit de matelas qui s'affaisse et des voix qui s'élevent.

Une plus forte que l'autre. Qui riait. Et l'odeur forte, forte, forte.

¤

- ¤ mâchouille ¤T'as fait ça ? ¤ re mâchouille ¤

- …

¤

Une voix au téléphone grave, coquine.

Un grand éclat de rire.

Animal.

¤

- Ton mec ¤ mâchouille ¤ est taré mais toi ¤ avale ¤ t'en tiens une couche ! ¤ re mâchouille ¤

- …

¤

Je devrais leur laisser de l'intimité mais l'odeur, l'odeur, l'odeur…

J'ai ouvert la porte.

Il est assis sur son lit à moitié défait, les draps kakis un peu par terre et lui un peu nu sous un grand drap de bain blanc, les pieds mouillés sur la moquette kaki, les cheveux humides dans une serviette sur sa tête.

Un fakir.

Il aurait dû être dans la chambre de Winner.

¤

- ¤ va pour mordre dans… ¤ Et… hey Heero ? T'es à poil euh rentré ?

- …

¤

Il sort visiblement de la douche, parle au téléphone avec une femme qui parle plus fort que lui.

Il est en train de manger sur le lit, suçotant ses doigts remplis de crème et de chocolat quand il mordait trop fort.

La chair était tendre. Et il était nu sous la serviette.

Il met des miettes partout malgré la petite assiette remplie de sauce au chocolat. Winner allait hurler.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ho, c'est pas la fête !

- …

¤

La porte est en grand et l'odeur m'envahit, me pénètre, me dévorait.

Il faut que je me rapproche, que je vérifie si c'était bien ça qui affole mes sens, qui me relègue au rang de bête.

Qui me fait me mettre à demi nu et à quatre pattes pour capturer cette odeur dans ma bouche et la savourer sans faim.

J'ai envie de goûter à ce qu'il mange. Et il vient de le terminer ses yeux droits dans les miens en un « mais tu l'as rêvée celle-là ».

Kuso.

Mais il en restait encore un peu.

¤

- Ta chambre c'est là-bas ¤ indique le mur droit ¤

- Hn. C'est le mur.

- Mais t'es malade ? Hey ! Tu vas défoncer ma moquette !

- Hn. Winner l'a dit aussi. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de se prendre une veste.

¤

On dit que Duo Maxwell ne sait pas se taire.

Mais il sait, il suffit de trouver les bons arguments.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux alors qu'il me voit avancer vers lui à quatre pattes.

Il fait très lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture à me regarder avec un air de plus en plus suspicieux, sans bouger.

¤

- Ok. Hilde je raccroche j'ai un problème.

_- Si c'est Heero je veux bien m'en occuper ! _

_- _Bonne nuit Hil…dhmph ?

¤

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds le pauvre, quoique l'expression était idiote : les yeux carrés n'existaient pas.

La vie n'était pas un dessin animé.

Il a mangé tout son dessert mais il en reste encore à divers endroits.

Sur le lit, mais il n'y avait que des miettes.

Sur l'assiette, mais il ne restait que le chocolat.

Et juste au coin de ses lèvres.

Ses paupières tressautent.

Ça sent bon… je savoure.

¤

- Heero ?

¤

C'est trop bon. Je lèche encore. Juste au coin des lèvres. C'est encore meilleur.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les desserts, la crème, le sucre, le chocolat. Tout. Et pas seulement une partie.

Il ne me regarde plus.

¤

- Quatre… Quatre a ramené des profiteroles de la boulange…

¤

Je lèche encore.

Ah bon ? Ce sont les profiteroles que Winner ramène habituellement ?

J'avais goûté une fois par curiosité et je n'avais pas aimé.

J'ai la langue salée.

Peut-être qu'il me manquait un peu de sel pour que j'apprécie la crème…

Un Duo Maxwell sur canapé ?

A voir.

Je lèche encore.

¤

- Hm…

¤

J'aime les profiteroles sur ses lèvres.

J'aime le chocolat, la chouquette et la crème.

Je crois que je vais devenir pâtissier.

Ou mieux. Goûteur professionnel.

¤

- Duo ? ¤ un baiser au coin des lèvres ¤

- Hm ?

- Tu crois qu'il en reste encore ? Je voudrais les goûter sur toi…

- Je voudrais aussi…

- ET MOI JE VOUDRAIS BIEN QU'ON ME RANGE CE BORDEL ! LA CAUTION DE LA MAISON DE FONCTION C'EST MOI QUI L'AI PAYEE ALORS VOS PROFITEROLES A LA CON VOUS POUVEZ VOUS ASSEOIR DESSUS !

¤

Un froncement de sourcil.

Winner ne savait-il pas qu'il ne fallait pas déranger un festin ?

¤

- Bordel ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Yuy ?

- Rien. On en reparlera plus tard.

- Pourquoi reparler de ce que t'as pas… Hm ?

¤

On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Je m'emploie à occuper sa bouche.

Et toutes les saveurs sont aussi dedans.

¤

- Quand j'aurais fini ¤ baiser dans le cou ¤ de manger ¤ baiser derrière l'oreille ¤ ma profiterole personnelle…

- Mais il n'y a plus de chouquettes… ¤ air navré ¤

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

- !

- Il reste le chocolat fondu.

¤

Je fais tomber ses serviettes.

Et je fais glisser le chocolat fondu, de l'assiette à ses lèvres. A son torse. Et un petit peu sur ses chouquettes.

Il ferme les yeux alors que ma bouche suit une voie toute tracée.

J'aime beaucoup la simplicité du sucré-salé.

¤

- Bon appétit. Et Tadamachin comme on dit chez toi ?

- Itadakimasu. Ta_daï_ma. Okaeri, baka.

- Toi-même. A table, Yuy et finis ton assiette.

¤

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

Il a le ventre tout chaud ma petite profiterole.

Je lui ferais goûter à ma cigarette russe.

¤

- Ryoukai.

¤

Et je dévore.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Oh le scénario élaboré, oh le plot tragique... oh le angst ! (C'est moi ou je deviens pathétique de post en post ? XD) **

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu, surtout toi tit Pad' ! **

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ mini come-back, rentrée de bougeotte, pas encore en vacances ¤ **


End file.
